World of Warcraft: Castle in Draenor
by duskstar971
Summary: This story will focus on the events that happen in World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, with a little twist from the Castle crew. I know this is kind of an odd couple, but I promise it's worth the read. :)
1. Intro

_I've had this crossover idea for a while, and I think I want to try it out and see what others think. I know the content of the two don't really go that well, but I think it would be worth the read for people who are into fantasy or action. The events that happen will take place in the new World of Warcraft expansion, Warlords of Draenor. Don't worry; I'll go through the events in detail so people aren't completely lost. Alexis will be the main focus in the story, just to let you guys know. Even if you aren't a WoW player, I think it will be a good read. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. _


	2. Chapter 1 - Unexcused Disappearances

_**Author's note: **__Something I forgot to mention in the intro: I will try to update at least once a week. Anyways, on to the first chapter. _

**Alexis' POV**

Now. Of all times, it had to be now. Should I… no. Not yet. He'll learn in time, but not yet. To think; I can't even tell him goodbye.

**Castle's POV**

We pull up to our new crime scene, coffees in hand. This time, our vic is a worker from the comic book store not even 3 blocks away from here, "Crazy Comics." Odd name, I know. His name was Leeroy Jenkins, and he was murdered in a back alley. Typical. At first, Beckett and I thought that this was gonna be a simple gunshot to the chest, stabbed, perhaps blood force trauma to the head. But no, we end up with a guy with a giant axe sticking out of his chest. Kind of brutal for the murder of a comic book store cashier, if you ask me.

As usual, Lanie's getting the data she needs at the scene, and Ryan and Espo are getting information from witnesses. We decided to go check in with Ryan first. There were only 2 witnesses, both of them homeless men. They both said the same thing; that there were 3 large, muscular men, who cornered Leeroy, then one swung the axe into his chest. But the thing that really bothered us was that the three men spoke in a language that neither of our witnesses understood. On top of that, the description that our witnesses gave us of the three men, made them sound not even human. They were way too muscular in the description for it to be real. I mean, either these three guys were on some heavy steroids, or something else is going on.

We go talk to Lanie, and she says that the axe was swung with brutal force. The axe itself weighs about 30 lbs. and the force in which it hit Leeroy was way too powerful for human standards. I was quite interested in the inhuman factors, while Beckett is over here thinking that it's just 3 guys hopped up on major steroids, who just happened to have an axe. Who would you believe in this scenario? The answer is me, by the way. Ha, I'm kidding. Although seriously, you would believe me, right?

Anyways, moving on, we got CSU to do a sweep, trying to find any trace of our suspects, while we started back to the precinct. The entire ride there, I was thinking on how I was gonna tell this story to Alexis and my mother. I'm not gonna lie, I can't wait to see their reactions!

A little while later, we get a report back from CSU, saying that there was fur, more specifically, wolf fur, and that our axe was clean for prints. Yeah, not very good news for us, so the only lead that we have now, is that our suspects had wolf fur for some reason. We got Espo and Ryan to contact Leeroy's next of kin, but, as luck would have it, we couldn't find any. So, now we're stuck with practically no leads, and our murder victim has no family or friends. Big "woot woot" from the 12th.

So, having virtually nothing to go on, we decided to head home. Not gonna lie, I'm still excited to tell Alexis and my mother about this. We get back to the loft and find my mother on the couch, reading a magazine and drinking wine, her usual routine. "Hello mother, going about your day I see." She looked back up at me with those sarcasm-filled eyes of hers, "And I see you going about yours. So how was it today?" Beckett decided to take over for me, "Terrible. We have virtually no leads to go on, and on top of that, the description that our witnesses gave us about our suspects, makes them not even sound _human._" "Yeah, which brings me to the point of telling you guys everything that happened." I said, "So where's Alexis?" Martha looked up to the stairs and said, "Up in her room. She said she was going to take a nap, but that was about 5 hours ago, and she hasn't come back down since. She's still up there if you want to bring her down." "Now why would I go and get her when I can simply yell?" I said. I yelled up the stairs, "ALEXIS!" We waited a moment, and no response. I called again, "ALEXIS!" Still no response. "That must be a pretty good nap, huh?" I said. "Just go upstairs and get her, Castle. Martha and I will start dinner." Beckett is so great sometimes. Okay, all the time. But anyway, I get to Alexis' bedroom, and I decided to surprise her. So I open the door in one rapid push and yelled, "SURPRISE!" I was met with silence. I look on Alexis' bed, and she wasn't there. All that was on her bed was a note on her pillow labeled, "Dad."

At this point, I'm starting to get scared. I certainly didn't want to relive Paris. I pick up the note and begin to read it.

_**Dad,**_

_** I know that you have questions. Where am I? Was I kidnapped? Who would have taken me? But please hear me out when I say that I left on my own account. I can't tell you why. Not you or anyone else. Please know that I left to protect you. Everything that's going on, I just can't tell you about. **_

_** You have Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito looking out for you now, and I expect them to take over my job. I can't promise that I will come back, but I can promise that I will see you again, and when I do, I won't be the same Alexis you raised. I love you, all of you, and I'm looking forward to seeing you all again.**_

_** Alexis**_

_**Author: **__I hope you guys like the first chapter, and I hope you will continue to read once I have new chapters up. Thank you for reading chapter 1, and please leave a review. It would help me out a lot. _


End file.
